


Slippery Business

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve in the lab, and a little discussion about the effect of industrial lubricant on Armani</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Business

Sweeping his hand across the table, papers fluttering and a microscope crashing to the floor, Tony pulled his tight black shirt off his torso. His chest carried with it the scars of adventure, and the glow of an arc reactor. His heart raced, as Steve ran his palms up Tony's serratus anterior muscles. Steve's rugged hands rested there, a slight chill on Tony's skin, his body heat warming them up.

Steve pulled Tony to his chest. Tony without his suit was merely a handsome man, but Steve Rogers was a Greek marble statue made of flesh, his frame packed tightly with lean muscle. As if Tony would ever resist Steve's embrace. Tony ran his hand along Steve's cheek, "so smooth, for me?"

Steve flashed a small grin, "went to the barbershop this morning." As their lips met, a light hint of cologne met Stark's olfactory senses, and though not normally a fan of those old colognes, it mixed with the scent of Steve drove Tony crazy in the moment. He wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, gasping between long kisses, sweat forming on his brow. He opened his eyes, just catching his lover opening his eyes as well.

"We can never let Fury know what we have."

"As long as I have you, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Steve lifted up Tony effortlessly, laying him down on the table, as they both scrambled to take Tony's pants off. "There's some lubricant in the drawer, grab that."

"Why on earth would you have a bottle of lubricant in there?"

"How do you think the armor assembles itself so smoothly?"

"Shouldn't you use some sort of industrial grease for that?"

"Do you know how hard that grease is to get out of an Armani dress shirt? Now hurry up and fuck me."

"Yes, sir."

The cool touch of Steve's wet hands made him flinch, a quick jolt through all of his nerves. He steeled himself against the pain, simultaneously craving the feeling of Steve inside of him. Both held their breath as Steve inched forward, until Tony felt him against his perineum. He pulled back, and thrust again, repeating a few moments later, until both bodies rocked in rhythmic harmony. One hand holding Tony's right leg, Steve wrapped his hand around the base of Tony's member, stroking it with the same carnal rhythm, as a clear bead of pre-cum rolled down the head of his cock.

Steve's breathing staggered, and with a violent, unconscious thrusting, released himself into Tony. His last thrusts sent electricity through Tony's inner thighs and abdomen.

"Ha, I guess that super-soldier serum couldn't give you one more minute."

Steve's hands went to work, his cock still hard inside Tony. "Strength isn't everything," he said, as Tony leaned his head back, awaiting the release sure to come.


End file.
